The View from the Inside
by watch4thesquirrelz
Summary: When Miguel, Tulio, Chel, and Altivo are "shipwrecked" on the coast of a mysterious island, everything is not what it seems... Please r and r!


**Prologue **

A tall slender woman emerged from the darkness and edged toward the circular stone table and knelt on the hard dirt. She reached out a fine hand from under her black robe and peered with wide, darkly lashed blue eyes from underneath her thin black veil at the spherical object in the center of the table. She grabbed the thin wool cloth off the ball, revealing a clear crystal stone. The woman bowed her head reverently as the stone blazed a sudden red and rose inches off the table. She looked up and into the crystal, now clearing to show the image of a small rowboat on the open sea.

A dark haired man was struggling at the oars as a blonde haired man talked with a woman in the back of the boat. A horse lazed in the middle, occasionally flicking his tail.

The woman observed the scene for a little longer, watching as the man at the oars began screaming at the other man.

The woman in the boat jumped to the second man's defense as the man at the oars gritted his teeth angrily. The horse just lay there, unaffected, and rolled his eyes as the dark haired man threw down the oars and stood up.

The boat wobbled hazardously and the woman screamed and gripped the side. The horse, startled, scrambled to it's feet, throwing the boat off balance and tipping it's contents into the waves.

The woman threw the cloth over the crystal again as a rustling nearby disturbed the silence. Her eyes swiveled around, observing her surroundings.

She sat in the center of a small tent. Two flaps of canvas hung over the entrance and waved slightly as a small spring breeze whistled through the tent. Suddenly, one of the flaps was bulled back, bathing the room in sunlight as another person appeared in the doorway.

"Who is it?" The woman rose to her feet elegantly as a small girl pushed the cloth aside. She was pale, with startling blue eyes that pierced the darkness. The girl blinked slowly and entered the tent.

"Citali! What are you doing here? You know it is against the rules!" The small girl looked down at the dirt and pushed a pebble around with her bare toe.

"Well," the girl looked up at the older girl and flashed her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?" Citali retorted calmly. "You know as well as I do that you aren't supposed to be here. Oh, I know… You were spying on them again!" Citali smiled broadly as the other girl looked down at her bare feet. "You know what mother said about spying, Erèndira!"

Erèndira flipped her long, brown hair over her shoulder, where it hung down to the base of her spine. "Citali, there are certain rules I just have to break."

Citali looked startled. "But I can't break them?"

Erèndira rolled her eyes and pushed past her sister and out of the tent. Sunlight burned her eyes again as the sky flooded with the noon heat. Citali ran out after her. "Oh, Citali. You just don't understand."

"What? I don't understand what? And why? Why can _you_ break them?" Citali asked curiously. Erèndira waved her hand and rolled her eyes again. She pulled off the black robe and left it on a hook by the tent entrance, revealing her white toga style dress. She was well tanned, unlike her sister, and tall. Erèndira ran her fingers through her hair thoughtfully. "Erèndira, why?" Citali asked again.

Erèndira looked over her shoulder at her sister and smiled. "Two words Citali- True love." Citali blinked, and her eyes blazed unexpectedly.

"Oh really? Well, have fun explaining that to mother. You know her plans for you." Erèndira's eyes blazed just as brightly as her sisters had.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I am not only your elder, but also your princess, your Chosen One! Grow up Citali!" Lizabeth spun on her heel and began walking toward the forest on the edge of the clearing. Citali rolled her eyes.

"You are also my sister," she mumbled as the two reached the forest and started on the path that lead back to the village. They remained silent for some time, but then Citali broke the silence. "What were they doing today Erèndira?"

Erèndira looked back at Citali and smiled. Then she turned around, threw back her head, and laughed. "Oh, they were still in that wretched boat. The sea is really getting to them- they took a swim today." She laughed again. Citali furrowed her eyebrows.

"Really? That's the third one this week!" Erèndira nodded.

"Yes. They keep getting closer to our coast. They should see it tomorrow." She paused to smile viciously. "Then my plan can be put into action."

**Hey guys, it's your friend Nisan! **

**So, this is my new Fic, well, my only one at the moment, but I've got a Pocahontas one coming soon!! **

**Please r&r. **

**This does have to do with The Road To El Dorado, so just be patient!! **

**Anyway, enjoy, and luv!**


End file.
